Wilson Family Christmas Oneshots
by Hanna Sedai
Summary: Some Wilson Family Christmas drabbles. Starring Slade, Addie, Grant and Joey. Will be updated over the month as I write.
1. The First Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Marv Wolfman created these characters.

**A/N: **In which I procrastinate by writing Christmas-themed oneshots about the Wilson family. Here's some Slade/Addie shippy goodness.

* * *

><p>The First Christmas<p>

"You decorated."

Addie turned around on the ladder she stood on, a Christmas ornament in her hand. Slade was dressed in his pajamas, his rumpled hair indicating that he just rolled out of bed. Slade liked to turn in early whenever possible. Addie liked to stay up reading. Whenever Slade was home he would always be up at the crack of dawn.

"Of course."

She turned back to her decorating. Addie had hoped to finish decorating the tree before Slade woke up. She teetered dangerously on the ladder as she tried to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. Earlier today Slade had gone out with a friend to cut down the tree. They were suppose to decorate the tree tonight, but both were too tired from hiking this afternoon. Addie wanted to get something done before she turned in for the night, though.

"You don't mind being out here?" Slade asked. "Up in the mountains...in the snow...?"

Turning her head, she put on a mock glare. "After everything we've been through..."

"I'm kidding, dear."

Sometimes she couldn't tell whether or not he was kidding. Her parents wanted them to spend Christmas at their home, but she insisted that she and Slade wanted to spend their first Christmas together. Slade could be called back to military duty at any time. She wanted to be with him as much as possible before he had to leave. The radio kept spewing news about 'Nam. Bombs. Nukes. So much suffering. She hoped he wouldn't have to go over there.

"I thought you were tired," he said. "It's nearly midnight. You should come to bed."

"I'm fine."

Gently, Slade took the decoration from Addie and placed the star on top of the tree. A towering giant, he easily reached the top of the tree without a ladder.

"Well, you may not be tired, but I'm sure someone else is." His hands slid down over her swollen belly.

Putting her hand over Slade's, she felt the baby inside feebly kick. He held out his hand to her. "Addie, come down."

Taking his hand, Addie waddled down the ladder. She stumbled into his arms as she missed the last step.

"Careful," he said, smiling. "You're not as graceful as you were in the Army."

"Shut up," she snapped, "I can't see my feet with a baby on board."

Any playful anger she had with him dissolved as he continued to smile. How could she be angry with him?

"Well, I can't even begin to imagine," Slade said, "what it must be like. I can only assume that you'll be tired enough for two."

"I don't need coddling," she said. "Besides, I'd rather not sit around like a bum for nine months."

Chuckling, Slade pulled her gently down on the couch. Caught by surprise, she toppled on top of him as they landed ungracefully on the couch. Her hair fell over her face as she placed her hands against Slade's shoulders and pushed herself up.

"Slade!"

He wasn't listening. His entire body shook as he laughed. As she pursed her lips in mock anger he calmed down."Sorry, Addie."

"You're not sorry."

"I have a gorgeous woman on top of me. Why would I be sorry?"

"Sometimes you're too much, Slade Wilson."

"You're never too much for me, though." He looked up at her, his steel-gray eyes examining her pretty face. "I can never have enough of you."

She lowered her head and kissed him. Addie sat up. She needed to sit up because of the baby. Slade sat up as well and scooted next to her. Subconsciously, she began to rub her belly again.

"Have you thought about any names?"

"I like the name Grant."

"Grant..." she said, tasting the name on her tongue. "I like that name too."

"Hmm."

It was quiet here. Flames crackled and popped. She laid her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat. She sat on the couch with her legs across his. Slade snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled Addie close.

"Have you ever thought about quitting?" she asked quietly. "The military, I mean?"

He didn't answer. Perhaps it was too much to ask on Christmas Eve. But a military man's salary might not cut-it with a baby on the way. She knew this. Slade knew this. Addie didn't want their child to grow up without a father. She asked another question to break the silence.

"Are you going to eat the cookies our kid will put out for Santa?"

"Hmp."

His hand rested on her belly, perhaps hoping to feel the child kick again. His fingers softly caressed her, his thumb running over her navel. He never tried to talk to it, like others did, but he cared. The dying warmth of the fire lulled her to sleep. Slowly, so as not to wake her, Slade dragged a blanket from the other end of the couch. He extracted himself from her and gently placed a pillow below her head.

Silly woman. She was too proud to admit that she was tired. He bent down and took off her shoes, carefully tucking her feet underneath the blanket. As he pulled the blanket over her he paused. Slade bent over and placed his ear against her belly. He wondered where its head was, if it could make any noise. He kissed her belly before pulling the woolly blanket over her. Slade cupped her head in his hands and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Addie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

And now I have to continue writing my paper. Leave any requests in a review! I'll be posting some more Christmas drabbles.


	2. Grant's First Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned these characters

**A/N: **I'm still working on my big fic. These are just easier to churn out in between studying for tests/writing papers.

* * *

><p>The Kane household bustled with life on Christmas morning. Addie wrapped a wriggling Grant in a blue knitted blanket her mother made for the baby shower. She still wasn't dressed yet, but today she didn't feel like getting dressed. Christmas day was a time for everyone to stay in their pajamas.<p>

"Addie!" Her mother opened the door. She too was in her robe, her grayed brown hair rumpled and untamed. "Slade is at the door."

The younger woman stiffened. After a few seconds of stunned silence she bolted to the window, her mother trailing behind her. Sure enough, a young man in a military uniform stood just outside the front door, stamping his feet to keep them warm. Addie watched as her father spoke to Slade before letting him inside. Addie's heart thumped madly in her chest, threatening to break her ribs. She hadn't seen Slade for so long since he was called to serve in Vietnam...

Addie's mother forced her to shut off all communication. Radio. Newspapers. Television. The only reason he was home now was because he had been injured. Addie knew that Slade didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in the sweltering heat, rolling in the malaria-infested mud as he gunned down the enemy.

Without bothering to get dressed Addie scooped up Grant and rushed downstairs. Just as she descended the stairs Slade looked up. Snow dusted his fair hair. His cheeks had reddened from the cold. Her parents stepped aside as Addie walked towards him.

Even in the soft, warm glow of the Christmas lights he looked as if he aged ten years. What kind of war was he fighting? Addie knew that she should be lucky he was even allowed home. He reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Without speaking, Slade lowered his eyes to examine the child in Addie's arms.

Grant was born on the night Slade landed in Vietnam. Since then Slade had only seen pictures of his son in the letters Addie sent. Grant grabbed Slade's finger in his strong little hands and began to gum the tip of his finger. He tilted his head, slightly puzzled. Somehow it was hard to believe that this child was his. A slow smile spread across Slade's tired face.

"The last time I saw you was last Christmas," Slade said. "You weren't even born yet."

"You want to hold him?"

She handed him the child. Slade cradled Grant, staring at him for a long, long while. Addie didn't want to say anything to break the spell over Slade. It was her father who eventually broke the silence.

"So why are you home, Slade?" Mr. Kane asked.

"Recruitment," he replied curtly. "Our boys are dying fast."

"You? With your rank?"

Slade didn't respond. Perhaps that really was his excuse for coming home. Slade wasn't going to explain why he was home when he was obviously needed elsewhere. Slade handed Grant back to Addie. He looked distracted, dazed.

"I haven't heard from Will," he said absently. "He was suppose to call last night-"

"Shouldn't he be retired?" she asked. "At his age..."

"This is his last war. He and I both know that."

William Wintergreen, as far as Addie knew, was Slade's best friend. He acted as Slade's best man during their wedding. If he was in trouble, then Addie would feel just as worried as Slade. Slade absentmindedly straightened his uniform.

"I'm going back tomorrow," Slade said.

There was no use crying over it. The best Addie could hope was for Slade to come back in one piece. Honestly, she expected him to say something along those lines.

This is what happens when you marry into a military family. Addie knew this. Her own family was military. Even when he came home she knew that she would have to follow him wherever he was ordered to go. A camp follower, with her children trailing along behind her like little ducklings.

Would she be able to handle that?

"Don't get yourself killed, Slade Wilson."

"I don't intend to," he replied. "Not when I have a family to protect."

Grant uttered incomprehensible noise. Addie didn't know how to feel. Slade was home for Christmas, but why did he have to volunteer for everything? It wasn't fair to anyone.

"I hope the war ends soon," she said.

"Hm."

Before Addie could say anything Slade pulled out two small packages from an inside pocket. He placed them on a nearby coffee table and straightened.

"We're doing the best we can," Slade said. "You know, I've always found that politicians lie when they claim that the war will be over by Christmas. It's never over by Christmas." He leaned close so that her parents wouldn't hear. "But I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to end the conflict by Christmas, so that I could be here with you."

He tried to smile. Addie allowed the little anger inside her to subside. She couldn't be mad at him for serving his country. It was his duty, his obligation to do so. Slade took Grant from Addie again. The boy's face twisted in glee as Slade lifted him into the air and kissed him on the crown of the boy's soft head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I will write oneshots up until their divorce, if I am able to do that.


	3. The Only Thing I Want For Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own these characters.

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm taking great liberties with Slade's background. Also, special OC cameos in this fic. Some of you will know who these people are. XD.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve again.<p>

They were back in the cabin again where they spent their first Christmas together. Even with his measly soldier's pay Slade somehow managed to keep his parents' cabin. This was the closest thing to spending Christmas with Slade's family. Asking after Slade's family wasn't something that Slade liked. The first time she asked him he said that his family was gone. That he had no friends.

Well, she had changed all that.

Instead of spending Christmas with her family they decided to spend it up in the mountains again. The more time she spent up here the more she realized that there was a whole different side of Slade she never saw. The few people that stayed up here for Christmas were people who knew the Wilson family.

One of the other families, the Holdens, were also a young family. From the way Lawrence Holden interacted with Slade she could tell that he knew Slade. Larry's wife Colleen, a quiet young woman with dark hair and a pretty face, made polite conversation with Addie as the men talked of hunting. Out of politeness Addie invited them over to spend Christmas Eve with them. Slade certainly wouldn't have thought of inviting people over.

"It's getting late," Holden said, glancing at his watch. "It's way past Jared's bedtime."

The little boy sitting on Holden's lap yawned widely, too tired to protest. He looked sleepily up at all of the adults and blinked, trying to keep himself awake.

"Do you want a lift?" Addie asked. "It's late, and I don't want you walking in the snow."

The other couple waved politely at her.

"It's fine," Colleen said, smiling. "It's not that far of a walk. But thank you for offering."  
>The Holdens stood up and began gathering their things. As though on cue Slade picked up Grant, who began to protest when Slade mentioned that it was time for bed. Well, Slade certainly wasn't going to show them out the door. Wintergreen, who was also spending Christmas with them, stood up to assist Addie.<p>

"Good night!" Addie said, waving after them. "And Merry Christmas!"

The Holdens shouted something back that the wind carried away. Wintergreen shut the door quickly before the cold could creep in. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Wintergreen."

"No problem, Adeline." He smiled back. "Slade's tired. He doesn't want to deal with guests."

"Oh, tell me about it," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He needs to be more sociable."

"He's a very private man. It's hard for him to make friends."

How true. It took so much patience to deal with Slade sometimes. As they straightened the living room together Addie made small conversation to fill the silence.

"Don't you have family, Will?" Addie asked. "Wouldn't you rather spend Christmas with them?"

"Don't worry about me, Addie," Wintergreen replied. "I'm perfectly happy to spend Christmas with you and the boys."

The boys. Addie chuckled. Even though Slade had seen far too much combat for his own good he was still a boy in many ways. He was a boy when he entered the military. He may know how to kill a man in a hundred different ways, but he was still socially awkward.

"I'm glad you're his friend. He needs one."

"Besides you?" Wintergreen placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to him."

_Well, no, _she thought, _Grant was. _

When Slade first saw Grant something within him changed. While still a stoic man, he allowed himself to relax around his son. Addie had seen Slade's soft side many times, but this was different. He allowed himself to display his love more openly. Still, sometimes it seemed difficult for him to show his love for both Addie and Grant. Perhaps time would soften him.

"Will, I...I need you to talk to him," she said. "He's been talking about volunteering for an experiment...one to resist truth serums..."

Wintergreen just looked at her, his face expressionless. "I won't be able to change his mind. He'll do anything that the military asks of him. You know that."

"Please, I don't want him to!"

She didn't want to live with the fear of losing him from experimentation. It was bad enough knowing that he risked his life in combat.

"I don't want him to either." He shook his head. "Sometimes he just doesn't understand..." He looked down at her. "I believe that you are the one who needs to talk to him."

"He listens to you-"

"I already told him what I thought about it. You are the only one who can persuade him." Wintergreen inclined his head. "I'm sorry, Adeline."

Before she could respond Wintergreen turned to go to bed. Why was he leaving? She didn't want to deal with this alone. She wasn't a coward, but she knew that it sometimes took the strength of more than one person to convince Slade to do something.

Addie walked up the stairs. Slade was still in Grant's bedroom, trying to convince the boy that he should sleep. As soon as she stopped outside the door it seemed as though Slade managed to do it. He tucked Grant and turned off the lamp.

"He didn't want to sleep," Slade said quietly, "he wants to see Santa."

Hearing those words from Slade's mouth sounded funny, but after her conversation with Wintergreen Addie didn't feel like joking around. As they walked back to their bedroom together she began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Slade," Addie said, "I don't want you to volunteer for that experiment."

He didn't respond. Why did he think that silence was a good answer? It wasn't an answer. He was clearly avoiding the question, just as he had been doing for the past few weeks.

"Not on Christmas," he replied.

If there was anything she wanted for Christmas, it would be for Slade to say no. For him to come home and be a father to his son. What was it with men? Wintergreen was still on active military duty when it was clear that he should retire. It wasn't that Addie wasn't prepared to fight if her country needed her. If she hadn't married and gotten pregnant then she would have been by Slade's side in Vietnam.

"I worry about you," she said, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Did Slade even realize how much pain he was causing her by going into combat? He was gone most of the time, serving his country. Slade took her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to assuage her growing anger. His eyes lowered to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Slade said, "I can't make any promises."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, each oneshot is a year later from the last one I post. So now we are on year three. All of these stories will be connected to each other. Now I think I'm telling Slade's story via Christmases.

Review!


	4. Merry Christmas, Slade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **I meant to post this earlier, but it took me a while to finish with all of my final projects to do. Hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter of my other fic this weekend depending on how much I get done tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Despite her determination to sleep in, Addie woke while the sky was just beginning to lighten. She lay on her side. The weight of Slade's arm over her waist made her feel secure, safe on this still morning. His warm, steady breath tickled the top of her head. For a long while she watched snow fall as she contemplated how the day would play out.<p>

Because of Slade's condition the Wilsons didn't go anywhere for Christmas this year. Her relatives and Wintergreen were coming over later today. Some days he seemed fit enough to take over the world. Other days he couldn't even get out of bed. These inconsistent swings didn't put Slade in a good mood. Slade stirred.

"Honey?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

He stared at the ceiling. Did he manage to sleep last night? Sometimes she couldn't tell.

"I have been for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Since _Santa_ put out the presents."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

Addie could have sworn that Slade was asleep when she woke up this morning. For a few minutes they lay together in silence. Once or twice she thought about getting up to make coffee, but then decided against it. She was too warm and comfortable here.

"Slade," she said, twisting around so she could see his face. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Mmm...what is it?"

Slade sounded so tired.

"I'm pregnant."

"Good..." he sounded distant. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

He snapped out of his sleepiness. Slade propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, his brow furrowed. At first she was unsure if he was mad or not. But then again, why would he be mad? He shouldn't be mad.

"I found out a few weeks ago," she said. "At first I wasn't sure...but now I am..."

She trailed off. Addie meant to announce it later today when everyone was here, but for some reason she wanted to tell Slade now. She spoke again when Slade said nothing.

"I hope that's a good enough Christmas present for you."

"Better than anything money can buy."

That was the most cheerful thing Slade had said in a long while. He snaked his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes as he kissed her lightly. The forehead. Her closed eyelids. The soft flesh on the nape of her neck.

"I'm glad you told me today," he said softly.

Her heart began to beat madly. It was too early in the morning for th—no. No. It was never too early. Cupping his head in her hands, Addie kissed him back. The two of them giggled like teenagers, Addie's foot beginning to slide sneakily up Slade's leg.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The door burst open. Grant ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Now nearly three, this would be the first Christmas that Grant would be aware of. Slightly startled, Addie and Slade broke apart as Grant began jumping on the bed.

"Careful, sweetie," Addie said, "dad still doesn't feel goo-"

Both Slade and Grant ignored her. Grant immediately climbed onto Slade's lap and gazed up at him, his face full of excitement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Slade said. "What is today?"

"Christmas!"

Addie smiled.

"Christmas?" Slade asked. "What happens on Christmas?"

"Santa! Presents!"

"I think we should go check what's underneath the Christmas tree."

Grant jumped off the bed. Addie didn't even feel like telling Grant not to jump on the bed. Throwing the covers off, Slade swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself slowly to his feet.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"It's Christmas," Slade replied, smiling, "why wouldn't I be ok?"

Before Addie could answer Slade swept Grant into his arms. He ran down the stairs towards the living room, Grant yelling and screaming excitedly. Addie pulled on a dressing-robe and followed them. Slade sat cross-legged on the living room floor in front of Grant, who sat impatiently with a present in his lap.

"Why do I have to wait?" Grant asked.

"We have to wait for mommy," Slade replied, "Santa gave her a present too."

Slade picked up a gift and handed it to her. Addie sat down next to them, a smile on her face. This was the first Christmas that Grant would remember. Even though didn't feel well today he made an effort to get out of bed to spend time with his family.

That was the greatest gift she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That is probably as...ah...sensuous as I will get. However, I make no promises. Hopefully they weren't too OOC. I like to think that their marriage was good for a long while.

Review!


	5. The Whole Family is Here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

**A/N: **Just a quick oneshot in between studying for my finals. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Will!" Slade exclaimed, opening the door. "Thanks for coming!"<p>

For once Slade felt great. He hadn't felt sick in a long while. Instead of deteriorating, as the doctors said he would, his reflexes had improved. And now, on Christmas day, Wintergreen's presence made the world seem brighter.

"Of course," Wintergreen said, smiling weakly.

His old friend stepped inside with the help of a cane. Even now, two months after being rescued from the prison camps, Wintergreen was still recovering from the prison camps. Slade took Wintergreen's jacket and hung it up for him.

"Will!" Addie walked over to them, a baby in her arms. She awkwardly hugged him with one arm. "It's good to see you. Please, come in and sit down."

Wintergreen walked hesitantly into the room. He made no move towards the large group of people on the other side of the room. He sat down in a nearby armchair.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Addie asked. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be fine, Adeline."

Addie handed Joey to Slade. The boy, about two months old, poked his head out of the blankets. A smile on his face, Slade showed his son to his old friend.

"You have another son?" Wintergreen asked.

"This is Joseph," Slade said, "Joseph William Wilson."

Wintergreen raised an eyebrow. "William?"

"What? You don't like it?" Slade shrugged. "Well, I was going to phone you, but..."

He decided to leave the rest unspoken. It wasn't a coincidence that Joseph's middle name was after Wintergreen. So many things had happened in the past year. Some he would rather forget, but others...

"I was rather indisposed," Wintergreen said, filling in the silence. "I am honored, though. That means a lot to me."

"So," Mr. Kane said, "from what I heard you got yourself discharged from the military."

Mr. Kane, his cheeks reddened from Christmas Scotch, sauntered over towards him. Slade deliberately ignored his father-in-law. He would rather not discuss this on Christmas. He was also rather annoyed that Mr. Kane decided to interrupt his conversation.

"It's not as if they would have let me be in active duty again," Slade replied testily, "at least I was able to do do something before I left."

"But you were dishonorably charged," Mr. Kane said, "you better find a way to support my daughter, Slade."

Slade couldn't say that he had like his father-in-law from the beginning. They got along well for the most part. Slade knew that it mostly the alcohol talking. It would be pointless to become angry.

"Addie is perfectly capable of supporting us," Slade replied, "if I had become a cripple I'm sure she would be fine. But that doesn't mean that I can't help."

Truthfully, Slade hated the fact that Addie had to work so hard to support them this past year as Slade lay almost comatose in bed. He hated feeling so useless. Mr. Kane didn't quite understand how angry Slade felt about being discharged. But he knew that it would be stupid to get into an argument about it today. Addie, sensing trouble, walked over to them.

"Dad," Addie said, placing a hand on her father's arm, "it's all right. Slade did what he thought was best."

Obviously everyone thought that the drugs the military gave him addled his brains. Who knows? Perhaps they did. Slade didn't care. He was going to find a way to support his family, a way that would allow Addie to stay at home and a way that would allow Slade to do what he wanted.

Instead of engaging Mr. Kane in conversation Slade turned his attention elsewhere. Grant, dressed in a Christmas sweater that his grandma had knitted for him, walked towards him.

"Daddy, who's that?" Grant asked.

"This is Wintergreen," Slade said, "I think you were too little to remember him last time he visited."

"He's so big now." Wintergreen placed a hand on top of the boy's head. "And he looks like you, Slade."

Grant looked up at Wintergreen and furrowed his brow, as though trying to remember who Wintergreen was.

"Were you in Army too?" Grant asked. "Daddy was."

"Yes, I was."

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Wintergreen was now retired. He would eventually recover from the prison camps. That's what the doctors said. Grant looked up at Wintergreen admiringly. For some reason Slade knew that Grant was going to start asking questions about the Army. He didn't want Wintergreen to feel uncomfortable talking about the Army, especially since he had been rescued from the camps just a few short months ago.

"Grant, why don't you show Uncle Will what Santa gave you for Christmas?" Slade asked. He didn't want to talk about the Army today. "I think it's very exciting."

Momentarily distracted, Grant's face lit up as he remembered his presents. A wide, loopy grin appeared on his face as he grew excited.

"Have you seen _Clash of the Planets?" _Grant asked.

"No, I don't believe I have," Wintergreen replied.

"It's the best TV show in the world! You need to watch it!"

"I would be happy to watch it with you."

If it were possible to explode with happiness, Slade was sure that Grant would have exploded that very instant. The boy turned and ran back towards his bedroom, where he had very carefully hidden the action figures that Slade and Addie gave him for Christmas.

"I'm glad you're here," Slade said. "I don't care if I was discharged-"

"Oh, I think you do care, Slade," Wintergreen said, "you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Slade stopped talking. That was true. He couldn't deny it.

"I honestly don't know what to do," Slade said, "the military was my life."

"I'm sure you'll find something to do."

In retrospect, was it worth it to rescue Wintergreen even if it meant being discharged from the military? Yes, it was. He cared more for the people in his life than the military. However, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to have the perfect career ripped away from him.

"Hopefully, I will."


	6. We Need You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **

FINALS ARE DOOOOOONNNNE! AW YEAH! Well, ok I have one left but it's a joke.

* * *

><p>Slade slipped into the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands. He turned the water up to the highest temperature and began to scrub. Instead of feeling horrified, he felt rather content.<p>

_I shouldn't feel content, _he thought, _I just killed a man. _

As he dried his hands on a towel he thought about what just happened. It felt different...killing a man out-of-uniform. Although he had been trained for undercover military missions this was different. He didn't work with anyone else. He supplied his own weaponry. Slade supposed that he was going to have a hell of a time trying to hide the bill from Addie.

Slade checked his clothes again for spots of blood. While he was sure that Addie knew nothing about this he could never be too careful. She thought that he was a businessman. In a way, he was.

_It doesn't matter, _he thought as he walked out of the bathroom, _it pays the bills. _

Truthfully, it took a lot of mental wrestling to convince himself to do it: become a mercenary. There were so many other options. With a dazzling military career (albeit the dishonorable charge) he could have gone into the police force or the fire department. While both careers would have offered him the kind of action he desired he knew that everything would seem dull after Vietnam.

He climbed up the stairs towards his bedroom. Hopefully the boys wouldn't wake up early this year.

"Look who's finally home."

He winced as he turned slowly to face Addie, who sat on the edge of the bed in her dressing gown. A slippered foot angrily tapped the floor as she frowned. By the state of her unruly hair and her attitude Slade correctly surmised that she heard him come in. Now she was poised, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

_Damn. _

"Sorry I was late, honey," Slade said, "my plane was late."

The lie came so easily to him, more easily than he wanted it to. He was going to have to become a better liar if he kept doing this.

"What?" Addie said, rather loudly.

"Shh..." Slade said, placing a finger on her lips, "you'll wake the kids."

"Don't _sush _me!" Addie snapped. "Why didn't you call at the airport?"

"I didn't have any coins on me. I couldn't-"

"On Christmas Eve, Slade?"

He didn't have a proper excuse. Slade forced himself not to stammer as Addie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look. I'm sorry. Ok?"

"The boys wanted you home for Christmas Eve. I wanted you home. The least you could have done was called."

_Hard to do that when you're trying to gun down a terrorist in a parking garage. _

Someone knocked on the door. Not wanting to enrage Addie and further, Slade walked over to the door and opened it.

"You two are rather loud," Wintergreen said. "The boys are awake."

Will was right. Excited screaming emanated from the other end of the hall. That was probably Grant's doing. Without looking at Slade Addie left to deal with the kids. He watched her go, his stomach knotting in guilt. He meant to come home earlier. He really did.

"Are you going to tell her anytime soon?" Wintergreen asked.

"No." Slade looked to the floor. "There's no need for them to know. I don't want them to know."

It wasn't that Slade was afraid that Addie would disapprove. He didn't want his family involved in any of it. It was his business and his alone. So long as he kept his family away then they would be safe.

"Daddy!"

Well, now he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Grant ran out in his _Clash of the Planets _pajamas, Joey stumbling behind, trying to race his brother. Slade scooped both of them up easily.

"Whoa there," Slade said, "why are you up so early?"

"It's Christmas!" Grant exclaimed. "Duh!"

He made a face at Slade. Joey merely looked at Slade with wide eyes. Was he old enough to understand what Christmas was yet? Slade didn't know. Maybe Joey was excited because his brother was excited.

"Of course it is!" Slade replied. "How silly of me! I forgot!"

"Is that why you weren't home last night?"

Slade caught Addie scowling out of the corner of his eye. Was he going to have to explain himself to his children as well?

"You, my friend," Slade said, setting down Grant, "are getting too heavy to carry."

A lie, of course, but Grant was growing fast. With Grant out of the way, Slade shifted Joey to a better position in his arms. His son wrapped his arms around Slade's neck. Although Joey didn't talk much Slade sensed that he was of a much quieter disposition than his older brother. In a way, Slade was glad that the boys were different; they balanced each other out.

"I had work to do, Grant. You know that."

Slade hoped that Grant wouldn't keep asking why. He was at that age where he wanted to ask a lot of questions. Even as a parent he occasionally found the constant questions tiring. However, this was Christmas. Slade wasn't going to get mad at anyone. Grant took Slade's hand. Together they walked down the stairs towards the living room.

"Did you see Santa?" Grant asked. "When you came back?"

"I saw him fly away on his sleigh," Slade replied.

"Whoa."

Addie and Wintergreen were already waiting for them. Addie sat still on an armchair, still looking a little grumpy. Wintergreen, who didn't have to use a cane anymore, was preparing a tray of hot drinks for the family. As Slade handed Joey to Wintergreen and let Will handle the kids Slade walked up to Addie.

"Come on, Addie," Slade said, "it wasn't my fault."

Sometimes it took a lot to cool her temper. Even after a few years of marriage Slade still had yet to learn how to deal with her. At times she seemed manageable, easy to understand. But sometimes—like this morning—Slade realized that he still had a lot to learn about her.

"The flight was delayed because of the snowstorm," he said, "I know you wanted me home last night. I wanted to be home last night. I tried so hard."

Addie's frown melted.

"I know it's not your fault," Addie replied, "I just had everything prepared for you to be home. Christmas Eve without their dad isn't Christmas Eve for them."

"Let's make up for last night then, shall we?" Slade held out his hand. "Come on, we have presents to open."


	7. Christmas Carols

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. **

**A/N: OHOHO GUESS WHO'S ALIVE?**

Joey played the piano for the whole family, a simple Christmas tune everyone could hum along to. Everyone—mostly Addie's family and Wintergreen—had come out for Christmas. Slade had to admit that Joey was pretty good. When Joey had announced his intention to learn how to play the piano, Slade didn't expect him to last long. But now, hearing him play so smoothly, Slade could tell that the boy had talent.

Grant fidgeted in his seat, obviously bored. Sometimes, when Slade was in the house during the day, he heard his eldest son slam his hands on the piano keyboard whenever Joey tried to practice. It took a few stern lectures to make it clear that harassing his brother like that wasn't acceptable.

"He's really good," Slade said quietly to Addie.

"Did you notice that just now?" She shot him a sidelong glance. "He had a concert last month with the other students. You missed it."

Slade had a contract to take care of, as usual. Missing the concert couldn't be helped.

"I had a meeting I couldn't miss-" Slade stopped himself. "Let's not talk about this now. It's Christmas."

As Joey's song ended the room erupted into applause. Grant immediately stood up and began to walk around the room. Addie glanced at Slade again before walking to her parents.

Though he was surrounded by good will and cheer (and a generous amount of eggnog), Slade didn't feel quite content. He was, of course, happy to spend Christmas with his child, and was glad to hear Joey finally play the piano.

The weight of the knife hidden within his clothing felt like a tumor. Why should he keep a weapon on him at all times? Why should he keep a loaded gun in the house? Because anyone could come and attack them. Over the past year he had made a fair few enemies. While Slade made sure to cover his tracks well, he knew that there was the slightest chance that someone would find his family.

"Hey, kiddo, that was great!" Slade exclaimed. "I loved it."

"Thanks, Daddy." Joey's bright green eyes—courtesy of his mother—sparkled in delight. "Can we sing a Christmas carol now?"

"I know what one we're gonna sing," Grant shouted. _"I'M GETTING NUTHIN' FOR CHRISTMASSSSSSS-" _

Joey put his hands over his ears as Grant bellowed, completely out-of-tune and forgetting most of the lyrics.

"Grant," Slade said sternly, though he was slightly amused, "we'll sing that one later. What do you want to sing, Joey?"

Sometimes Slade found it hard to connect with Joey. Grant was easy to relate to—after all, Grant was a carbon copy of Slade. He liked to play war and wanted to try out a paintball gun. Slade planned to take him to the shooting range as a Christmas present. Joey, however, liked to fingerpaint and sing, areas Slade was unfamiliar with. So whenever he could encourage Joey, he tried. And because Slade naturally spent more time with Grant, it was clear that Joey wanted to impress Slade in the ways that he could.

As Joey sang _O Holy Night _(Slade couldn't help but be surprised that Joey knew all the words), Slade noted that his son had a very lovely voice.

**A/N: I tried to foreshadow things to come. :( **

**I'll try to write more, though I'm very busy at the moment. I'll be busy for a while, but things will cool down once I return to the States. If anyone is interested, I will try to write a short (five chapter?) Christmas special crossover fic for Teen Titans and Doctor Who. I'm sorry, I forgot to inform everyone that I was going to be at the Doctor Who Exhibition in Cardiff for one weekend. Anyway, I have ideas! Let me know. **


	8. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. **

This was the first Christmas Joey had without his father. Saying anything was, of course, impossible. As his mother was in the kitchen and his brother in the other room, Joey picked up the telephone.

With Uncle Wintergreen's help, Joey had figured out his dad's new telephone number. Perhaps Wintergreen thought that it wouldn't do any harm, since Joey couldn't speak now anyway. He placed the phone against his ear and punched in the numbers, glancing over at the kitchen to make sure his mom wouldn't walk in.

After a few rings Slade answered.

"Hello?"

Joey's hand tightened. He swallowed, conscious of how tight the scar tissue felt. There were so many things he wanted to talk about. Even when he and Grant were allowed to see Slade, Joey still struggled with signing. How could he possibly express himself with no words?

"Who is this?" Slade asked.

After a few moments Slade hung up. Joey still held the phone to his ear, fat tears falling down his cheeks. He wanted to say that he was glad his dad saved him from Jackal. Mom blamed Dad for putting Joey in danger for the "sake of his professional reputation," whatever that meant. Yeah, Joey lost his voice, but he was alive. Why couldn't Mom just accept that?

"Joey?" Grant peered around the doorway. "What are you doing?"

Grant easily forgot that his little brother couldn't talk anymore. It was hard to play now, hard to make himself understood. Though Grant was young, he immediately knew what Joey had tried to do.

"I'll ask Mom for you," Grant said, "it's not Christmas unless Dad's here.

The Jackal incident had sobered Grant. While still reckless and occasionally insolent, he was the one who had vehemently opposed the divorce. He had screamed loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. And looking at his little brother on the hospital bed... with his throat slashed open... and hearing his mother sob openly for the first time in his life...

Grant swallowed, trying not to think about what it would have been like. It was Christmas, anyway. They should be happy, but they weren't. He glanced at his brother again and wondered how he could persuade everyone to get along again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why I make myself so sad. :( **

**Anyway, for some reason I want to tell everyone in the UK to go watch the new _Great Expectations. _I watched it as part of my research, and while I have issues with it as a Dickensian scholar it's still a great movie. *end rant* **


End file.
